falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hermit crab (Fallout 76)
|location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Hermit crabs are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes Hermit crabs are giant creatures on par with fog crawlers, mirelurk queens and super mutant behemoths, though not quite as tall as the latter. Should something or someone venture close enough, the hermit crab will reveal itself and attack with its massive claws. The process of extracting itself from its shell takes quite some time and should usually suffice to put some distance between the player character and the crab, provided the creature did not get the jump on its prey. Hermit crabs are heavy hitters and can inflict immense damage with their claws while soaking up massive amounts of firepower in return. Fortunately, these crabs are quite slow and not exactly agile. They do fit through most doors and cannot mount obstacles. However, they do have the ability to create hatchlings that pour out at their enemy in waves. They will stop, pull halfway back into their shell and begin shaking before releasing between 4 and 6 hermit crab hatchlings at a time. Sometimes they release hatchlings upon death. Hermit crabs usually do not attack until suitable prey gets within four to five meters of their position. They will, however, reveal themselves and actively start searching for trespassers if one stays in the general area for too long. This happens even when the player character remains hidden during this time. Variants Hermit crab hatchling |base id = |level =1 |perception =6 |family =radroach |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* None }} Giant hermit crab |level =21 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} Alpha hermit crab |level =31 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} Savage hermit crab |level =41 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} Albino hermit crab |level =51 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} Glowing hermit crab |level =61 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} Scorched hermit crab A charred, fleshy hermit crab infected with the Scorched Plague. Most regular hermit crab variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =21 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} |level =31 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} |level =41 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} |level =51 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} |level =61 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} Prime hermit crab |base id = |level =100 |perception =6 |family =hermitcrab |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hermit crab meat }} Locations * One will always spawn northwest of Abbie's bunker, on the highway road, at the bend. * On the overpass above Thunder Mountain power plant. * On the road southeast of the Southern Belle Motel. * On the road to the east of Big B's Rest Stop. * A prime variant will appear as the final boss of the Primal Cuts event in the Savage Divide. Appearances Hermit crabs appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures